


Broverse

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon Character/Original Character, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets revolving around the friendship between Heavy and Scout, the romantic relationship between Heavy and Medic, the family relationship between Heavy and his daughter Sasha, and the romantic relationship between Sasha and Scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha is an original character, originally intended as a personification of Heavy's gun, but eventually fleshed out into his actual daughter. Pictures of her will be interspersed throughout this series so you can get a feel for her.

“Y’know, when I first met you, I was kinda intimidated,” Scout admitted, crossing his arms, trying to look aloof, though a twitch in his foot betrayed him. “I mean, huge-ass dude punchin’ people to death? Friggin scary.” He shuddered. “But now that I know you? You’re just a big softie. You remind me of my big brothers. I like that.”

“Yes, I like you too, little Scout. You remind me of my little sisters,” Heavy replied with a grin, laughing uproariously as Scout’s ears turned red.

* * *

“Yo, Red,” Scout called out to Heavy. He had gone out to get some air and enjoy the cool night at Doublecross when he saw the Russian sitting on the walkway near the Intel, swinging his legs idly.

“Hello, tiny Scout,” Heavy answered, smiling as he turned to greet his teammate.

“Hey, how many times I gotta tell you not to call me that,” Scout pouted, sitting beside the larger man.

“Why not? Is true, you are tiny,” the giant shrugged. 

“Compared to you, yeah, anybody’s tiny. You’re freakin’ massive!” Scout shot back, and Heavy laughed good-naturedly. 

“Is why I call everyone tiny. At least you are not as tiny as Engineer and Pyro,” Heavy grinned, and Scout slumped forward.

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved a hand, “anyway, while I got you here, I been meanin’ to ask you somethin’.”

“What is it, tiny Scout?” Heavy teased. The younger man tried to hide his annoyed wince.

“About you an’ the doc.”

It was Heavy’s turn to hide his wince, though for a different reason. “Oh?”

“You two… You’re together an awful lot. And I mean, you work together a lot, you gotta be a better team than most of us, but,” he scratched nervously at the back of his neck, “well. I mean. You’re really close. Like, REALLY close. And I was just. I was wonderin’—”

“You want to know if there is romance,” Heavy finished for him. The older man’s friendly grin was gone, replaced by an icy stare. Scout couldn’t help but shrink under that gaze.

“Uh, I. Yeah. Yeah I guess that’s what I was askin’.”

Heavy let out a weary sigh. “Would you believe me if I said ‘no’?”

“I dunno. Yes? Maybe? You’re actin’ awful sore about it, so I gotta figure there’s something going on there, whether it’s both ways or not.”

Heavy shook his head, and the shadow of a grin played across his face. “This is why I like you, tiny Scout. Even though you know I can crush you with bare hands, you say what you want to say before I collapse your throat.”

“Whoa, geeze, you’re not really gonna kill me, are ya? I didn’t mean nothin’ by it!” Scout whimpered, squirming away from the giant. Heavy let out a booming laugh.

“I will not kill you! I only kill men who give me good reason, like paycheck.” His grin returned. “I will tell you. Doctor and I are close as you think. We have close bond, and making fun of that bond will earn you date with my fists.” He glared at the smaller man, a true threat written in his eyes, then relaxed and was companionable again.

“Really? You two are like, boyfriends or some shit?” Scout asked, wide-eyed, ignoring the threat to his life.

“‘Boyfriends’ is for babies. We are… partners,” Heavy said almost wistfully. Scout had to contain a grin. Heavy caught it, and narrowed his eyes. “You have problem?”

“No, I just…” he sighed, letting the smile finally creep over his face, “I’m. Happy. Honestly!” He preemptively raised his hands in defense. “I think it’s nice that you two got each other. You balance each other out. He makes you kinda more serious and you cancel out his crazy. It’s nice.”

“‘Nice’?” Heavy lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I… Aww, don’t make me explain it! I ain’t no sap. I just think it’s nice is all. Nice to see you happy, big guy.” Scout offered him a genuine smile. Heavy returned it.

“Is nice to be happy,” Heavy replied, and they turned their gazes to the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark of their bedroom, Heavy pawed at his older lover, chuckling softly at the blissful looks that crossed Medic’s face when he would touch him just so. Under loose pajama pants, he could feel the doctor’s erection start to form. Grinning, he began to rub more insistently. Medic started to moan.

“Hey, couldja keep it down? I’m tryin’ to sleep, here.”

Both men jolted upright at the voice and saw the intruder had snuck into their bed behind Heavy while they were preoccupied. Scout stared back at them, clutching his worn-out pillow.

“What?”

Medic went livid. ”What are you doing in our bed?” the German hissed, boring holes in the younger man with his eyes.

“I… I couldn’t sleep,” Scout stammered, hoping they would catch that he had a nightmare but was too proud to say so, “and… I used to go to Heavy when that happened, but he’s sleepin’ with you now, so… Here I am.”

Medic turned to Heavy for confirmation, and the giant merely shrugged his shoulders. “Is true. When little Scout is scared, he come to me, because I am strong.”

“Hey, I ain’t scared!” Scout shot back, but Heavy just chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

“Is okay to be scared! You are young, war is scary thing.”

“Whatever,” their younger teammate pouted and rolled over, hugging his pillow tight. Heavy laughed again.

“And I suppose I get no say in this?” Medic scowled at the pair, crossing his arms. Heavy’s face softened and he put a huge hand on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Is only for one night. This does not happen often, Doctor.”

“Yeah, Doc, I’ll be real quiet. You won’t even know i’m here!” Scout piped up, sitting up again.

“I highly doubt that,” Medic bit back, but the two men somehow managed to give him the most pathetic looks they could muster, and the older man finally relented. “Fine! Fine. He can stay. Verdammt junge. I will be in the bathroom for a while. Do not disturb me.”

With that, Medic made his way to the door, ranting in German. Scout burst out laughing when he saw the tent in the older man’s pants, and Heavy couldn’t help but join in. The Russian could have sworn he heard him say “blue balls” during his tirade, though, which did make him feel a bit bad, but there would always be tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

“So why didn’t you retire with the doc?” Scout asked idly, skipping stones over the surface of the pool in 2fort. “I thought you guys were gonna go to Europe together and be all domestic and shit.”

Heavy sniffed, watching the ripples on the water. “Doctor is getting old. I am not so old. And I am still needing the money,” he amended quietly.

“Yeah but… don’tcha miss ‘im?” The smaller man asked, looking back at Heavy over his shoulder.

“Of course I miss him,” Heavy rumbled, looking offended at the very idea that he might not care that his lover was no longer working with them. “But he has apartment in town. Is not far. I go see him often,” he shrugged, eyes still locked on the water below them.

“That’s different. I mean, don’t you miss him in battle? We got a new doc, but it can’t be the same, right?” “

"No, it is not,” Heavy sighed, “new doctor is learning, though. He will get better in time. But he is not my Doctor.”

“Think you’ll fall for him when he does?” Scout teased, and the larger man grinned crookedly back at him.

“I do not fall for every doctor like you fall for every girl, tiny Scout,” he teased right back, and Scout put his hands defiantly on his hips.

“Not EVERY girl, alright? Ain’t my fault this town has some beautiful dames anyway.” Heavy laughed as Scout frowned.

“You will find girl one day who makes all other girls look not as beautiful to you,” Heavy smiled, and Scout relaxed.

“I don’t think you’re sayin’ that right, but I know what you mean. A man’s gotta be free first, though,” Scout puffed out his pathetically small chest.

“You are more free than others,” Heavy smirked.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? I could get a girl if I wanted! I just don’t have time right now,” the younger man whined.

“Of course not. You have whole life ahead, you will find when time is right.”

“Yeah,” Scout conceded, kicking at the pebbles in the dirt, “like you and the doc. You guys didn’t find each other til you were old.” 

“This is true,” Heavy said wearily. “Your time will come.”

“Yeah, and you’ll be with the doc in fruity old England or whatever’s in Europe, bein’ disgusting for the rest of your lives,” Scout teased, laughing at his own joke.

“We will,” Heavy agreed, joining in the laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Medic greeted Heavy with a kiss at the door, as he always did when his lover came to visit him on weekends. Heavy returned it, but his usual happy demeanor during visits was replaced by a look of dazed blankness. Medic ushered him inside, closing the door and putting a hand on the giant’s shoulder.

“What is wrong, liebe?” he asked. Heavy couldn’t reply, but held out a letter he had been wringing in his massive hands. Medic took it delicately, smoothed it out, and began to read.

When he had finished, he swallowed hard past a growing lump in his throat and looked up into his lover’s eyes. Heavy finally looked back.

“Sasha is coming to visit,” he said quietly, then drew the doctor into his arms, and wept.

* * *

“Hey, what’s goin’ on, big guy? You seem nervous. It ain’t like you,” Scout prodded, pulling out a chair to sit across from Heavy at the kitchen table.

“Uh,” Heavy stumbled, looking at his hands, “my daughter is coming to America, to visit me,” he started, but Scout cut him off.

“Whoa! You have a daughter? I never knew that! Wait, you only fuck dudes, how’d you have a kid? I’d blame Medic but you two met here and I don’t remember seein’ either of you walkin’ around pregnant,” the younger man rattled off, and Heavy shook his head in annoyance.

“I had daughter with woman,” he grumbled. “In Russia. When I was young man, I was prize fighter. Had many fans, most of them women. One woman in particular became close to me, and our friends would ask us when we would marry. I liked men, but things were bad for men like me. They still are. I had no choice but to marry, to protect myself,” Heavy sighed.

“But you’re huge! You couldn’t just tell people to deal with you likin’ the dong?” Scout flailed.

“You do not understand what it was like. I had escaped Gulag with my family before, I did not want to go back,” Heavy explained patiently. ”After we marry, friends ask when we are to have children, and a few years later my daughter is born. My whole life changes, becomes more beautiful, but I am not happy with my wife. I want to be free, but I want what is best for Sasha.”

“You named your daughter after a gun?” Scout gaped.

“No, I named gun after my daughter, stupid,” Heavy groaned, rolling his eyes. He continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted. “No matter how hard I try, though, things with my wife only get worse, and she find out I like men. She is angry, feels betrayed. She threatens me with prison, and I have no choice but to flee country. As much as I want to take Sasha with me, she was so tiny, so young. It would not be safe. I left her with her mother. I have not seen my daughter since.” He frowned. “I have not seen Sasha in eighteen years.”

 ”So…” Scout said meekly, “why is she coming to see you now? Have you been talking to her?”

“After I leave Russia, I travel all over Europe, looking for work, continue boxing for money. I send as much money as I can back to Sasha, to her mother, and with every check, a letter. Sasha never replies, but her mother sends letter sometimes, to say Sasha is doing well, going to school. Very strong, very smart, have many friends, kill many bears. But she reminds me if I come home, she will still turn me in. When I am champion boxer, I am contacted by RED and offered much money. With it, I can give Sasha best life possible, even though I am not there.”

“So that’s why you haven’t retired; you’re still sendin’ money to her,” Scout interjected.

“Da, is why. I send most of money to Russia. My ex-wife sends me letters to tell me Sasha is living good life, she go to best college in country. Tuition is expensive, but is worth it to know she is studying Russian literature, just like her Papa.” Heavy smiles wistfully, and Scout raises an eyebrow but says nothing. “But still, she never reply until now. I always thought, perhaps she does not remember me. She was four when I left. Perhaps she is angry at me for leaving. Perhaps… perhaps she is ashamed, to have father who is homosexual.” Heavy’s lower lip quivers the smallest bit, but he swallows and continues. “Then, I receive letter from her yesterday. My ex-wife, her mother, never gave her my letters. When Sasha graduate college last month, her mother tell her that money came from me, give her all my letters, tell her that I am living in America.”

“What a bitch,” Scout bites out, but Heavy glares at him, and Scout bites his tongue.

“She thought she was protecting her from ridicule. Sasha thought I had been killed by KGB. Was not uncommon,” he shrugged. “Is nothing I can do about it now. She knows I am alive, and she is coming to see me. I am happiest I have been in long time, perhaps since Doctor tells me he loves me, but….” There is a long pause.

“But what? C’mon, don’t leave me hangin’, man!”

“She does not mention me liking men in her letter; my relationship with Medic. She spent her life thinking I am hero, but I am not. I am scared she is… ashamed of me,” Heavy finally says, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Hey…” Scout frowns, putting a hand on the older man’s shoulder, “I… lost my dad when I was young. I never really knew ‘im, but. If you were my dad? I’d be proud. You may not have had much time with her, but I bet you were the world’s best father when you were together. You may not think you’re a hero, but you’re a great guy. You’re smarter than you look, you’re the strongest guy on a team of fuckin’ strong guys, and you still got a lotta love in you.” He paused, wiping his nose. “Now look what ya did, made me get all sappy and shit. I gotta go shoot some BLUs now or somethin’.” The corner of Heavy’s mouth lifted in a small smile.

“Thank you, tiny Scout. You are good young man, even though you are very, very tiny.”

“Ah, shut up, ya fat bastard,” Scout pouted, shoving Heavy’s shoulder half-heartedly, but Heavy laughed, feeling lighter than he had since he had gotten the letter.

(by weeniehatgeneral)


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the airport in Medic’s station wagon is the most tense period of time either man thinks they’ve ever experienced. Heavy alternates between wringing his hands in his lap and grabbing one of Medic’s hands, and the older man squeezes it reassuringly, unsure if he should speak as Heavy blankly watches cacti and mountains pass outside.

Sasha didn’t send a picture of herself, and Heavy was sure that any photos she had seen of him would be so outdated as to be useless, so he stood in the concourse with a sign bearing her name in Russian. It looked pathetically small in his hands, he thought, as he held Medic’s hand so tightly he might have crushed his bones. The doctor said nothing about it, standing solidly by his partner’s side, ignoring any strange looks from others at the odd customs of Europeans.

As Heavy watched through the giant window each plane taxi up to a ramp, his heartbeat quickened, hoping and fearing that it would come to Gate B2, where Sasha’s plane was meant to land. Each time they pulled away, he would sigh heavily, and Medic would bump his shoulder with his own. Then, finally, one pulled up in front of them.

The process of connecting the ramp to the door seemed painfully slow, and Heavy thought he might faint on the spot from anxiousness. Medic stroked his arm reassuringly as people began to filter out of the doorway, keeping an eye out for any young woman who resembled Heavy in the slightest.

Person after person passed them, men and women, young and old, but not one took a second glance at Heavy’s sign. Both men became more and more nervous, until a young brunette stopped to look around.

She was tall, taller than many of the people around her, and chubby. Her hair was just past her shoulders, tied in loose pigtails. Her clothes seemed too warm for the American desert, but she quickly removed her coat to reveal a knee-length shift dress underneath. She looked lost compared to those who shuffled past, and Heavy could tell in his heart that it was her. He let go of Medic’s hand to approach her.

“Sasha?” he asked softly, and the young woman turned bright blue eyes to him.

“Papa?”

There was a moment of overwhelming silence as they looked each other up and down, and Heavy was afraid to touch her, to speak to her, lest she disappear again. So long he had waited for this moment, to be reunited with his only child, and here he was, too afraid to do anything.

“You have grown so much—” he started in Russian, but Sasha had dropped her coat and bag to throw her arms around her father’s neck. Heavy could already feel warm tears soaking into his T-shirt, and he carefully wrapped his huge arms around the woman’s back, holding her close and swallowing past the lump in his throat.

Medic watched from where Heavy had left him with a small smile on his lips. He couldn’t deny that the moment was a bit emotional for him as well, as Heavy had told him many times before about his daughter and how much he missed her. Medic knew that not a day went by that his lover didn’t think of her. After a prolonged embrace, Heavy remembered the doctor and broke apart, leading the young woman by the hand to his partner.

“Sasha, this is my partner. I have mentioned him many times in my letters. Doctor, this is Sasha, my daughter,” Heavy said proudly in his native language. Medic smiled and took her hand.

“It is a great honor to finally meet you,” he said in heavily accented but passable Russian. Sasha smiled warmly at him.

“You speak Russian?” she said, clearly impressed. Medic laughed lightly.

“Only enough to impress your father,” he smiled, and Sasha smiled back.

“Is alright, I speak English,” she replied, her accent as thick as her father’s. “Or, I try.”

“We can teach each other,” Medic suggested, and Sasha nodded enthusiastically, wiping at her tears.

“Come,” Heavy broke in, holding both their hands, “we should get you home, you must be tired, and we have much to talk about.”

“Yes, very much,” Sasha smiled, and the trio made their way to baggage claim.

(by me)


	6. Chapter 6

Heavy went to bed relatively early, exhausted from the stress and excitement of the day. Medic and Sasha bid him goodnight; Medic wasn’t tired yet, and Sasha, though worn out from jet lag, had her own reasons for staying up.

Picking up an issue of Mad Scientist Monthly he had not finished yet, Medic sat in his well-worn armchair by the television. A few moments later, Sasha approached him, carrying a blanket.

“You look cold,” she said nervously. Medic wanted to say that if anything, he was boiling, but he understood the gesture as the pretense for conversation that it was and took the blanket gratefully, smiling at the woman as she sat down across from him in her father’s chair. Medic almost laughed; that chair would dwarf anyone but Heavy and his kin. Sasha looked less mirthful.

“When I am small,” she started, voice low, “I am taught ‘all Germans are evil’.” She looked up at the doctor, almost ashamed to have admitted such a thing. Medic waved a hand dismissively.

“I am not surprised. Many of your generation were told that,” he sighed. Sasha kept eye-contact with him.

“Are you evil?” Despite being a full-grown woman, there was a certain childish wonder in her voice.

Medic sighed again, removing his glasses and cleaning them with a corner of the blanket. “If you are asking if I was a Nazi, I was not. I am Jewish,” he said wearily, “and a homosexual besides. Even if I had wanted to join, they would have killed me first. Not that I wanted to join, mind you,” he added, putting his glasses back on.

“Oh,” Sasha replied. Her cheeks had turned a light red. “Am sorry for asking,” she said quietly.

“It is alright,” Medic assured her. “It is not the first time I have been asked, and I am sure it will not be the last. But know that despite his line of work, your father would never love an evil man.”

“Da, yes, I did not think so. Or, I hoped not so.” She bit her lower lip. “Am sorry, this is… new. To me.”

“I understand,” Medic nodded, “it must be a lot to take in, to think your father died twenty years ago, only to find out he has been living in America with a man you would have thought would be his sworn enemy.”

“Uh, yes, that,” Sasha shook her head, “it is not expected.”

There was a long pause, filled with more unspoken questions from the both of them, but the mood was to tense, too awkward, to voice them. Sasha finally stood.

“I should sleep. Am very tired,” she said, staring at her feet.

“Yes, perhaps we both should,” Medic agreed, getting up from his chair. “Sweet dreams, Sasha,” he nodded to her, unsure if he should touch her or not.

“To you, as well,” she replied, and hugged him lightly before retreating to the guest bedroom. Medic watched her go, hoping that eventually the tension between them would dissipate, and perhaps she may one day be able to call him “father”.

(by prettykickinghuh)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is skipping ahead in time; events leading up to this will be covered and once they're written, will be shuffled into this archive in the correct order.

They giggle like teenagers, sneaking Sasha into Scout’s room like she’s contraband but at the same time not caring if they’re caught. At least not until they close the door; it would be humiliating to be caught doing what they’re planning.

Scout kisses Sasha hard, squeezing her upper arms as they shuffle toward his bed. Sasha kisses him back, flicking the hat off his head and running her fingers through his hair. Eventually the backs of Sasha’s knees hit the edge of Scout’s bed, and they stop kissing so she can sit and then lie back, and Scout can climb on top of her.

Their hands rove everywhere, from Sasha’s supple thighs to Scout’s flat chest. The mercenary’s hands keep straying to the zipper on the back of Sasha’s dress, however, and she eventually obliges, sitting up to unzip it and letting Scout pull it down and off, kissing various parts of her uncovered body along the way.

She blushes at being less covered than the American, and Scout removes his T-shirt as a compromise. Sasha smiles, kissing him again and giggling when he paws awkwardly at her breasts through her bra. He pouts against her lips and moves a hand between her legs, and that shuts her right up.

Scout can feel through her panties that she’s already wet, and he smiles when she gasps, pressing his finger into the valley between her labia. “Scout,” she says quietly, afraid to say his real name in this place, but it sounds just as beautiful to him.

To reward him for the attention, Sasha removes her bra, and Scout is momentarily immobilized by the sight of her naked breasts. It doesn’t take him long to recover, though, and his other hand moves to cup one tit, running his thumb over the nipple and watching as it hardens. Sasha bites her lip and moans, and Scout smiles, looking up at her as he places kisses on her chest, eventually taking her other nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. She moans again, running her fingers through his short hair. “Scout,” she repeats, and he lifts his head, awaiting a request. “Make love to me.”

“Yes ma’am,” Scout whispers back, hushed and reverent. He pulls a wrapped condom from his pocket; a prized possession purchased especially for tonight. He’d given the checkout girl—a failed conquest from months ago—a smirk that he'd hoped she read as “I bet you wish you’d gotten some’a’ this when you had the chance”, but probably looked more like the giddy virgin he was. Turning back to Sasha, he sets the package down on the sheets and unzips his pants, pulling them off over his socks and getting them caught on the shoes he forgot to remove. Sasha laughs, letting Scout pull her shoes off too while he's down there. Smiling nervously, he tugs down on his briefs, revealing his half-hard cock. Sasha laughs again, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Wh-what’s the matter?” Scout stutters, fighting the urge to cover himself and bolt from the room. “Am I… Am I not as big as a Russian guy? It ain’t my fault they’re all friggin’ huge! It grows, I swear—”

Sasha cuts him off, her face suddenly bright red, “No, no, is not like that at all! I just… have never seen one. Ah, like this, I mean. I see in bathroom sometimes, in picture, but never close. It… is funny-looking. To me.” She coughs, ducking her head to try to hide her blush.

“You’re a virgin too?” he asks, peeking up and then wincing at the fact he’d said “too”. She nods.

“Have never been… _with_ anyone. Have tried, but, am often beaten by girl who is smaller. Prettier.”

“Hey hey hey,” Scout soothes, leaning down to cup her cheek, “you’re friggin’ beautiful. Fuck any guy who doesn’t see that.” He smiles, and she smiles back.

“Thank you, Scout.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to thank me for. ‘s just the truth,” he says softly, then kisses her. When he pulls away, she is smiling so wide he can see a hint of dimples.

Sitting back up, he takes his underwear all the way off, and slips his fingers under the waistband of Sasha’s panties, pulling them down slowly, appreciating the sight of her dark pubic hair—a contrast to her dyed blonde hair—her thick thighs and muscular calves; even her wide feet.

“Beautiful,” he repeats, moving back up her body, and she pulls him down for another kiss.

When she lets go, Scout sits on his heels, nudging her legs apart so he can sit between them. The sight of her spread open before him gets him fully erect, and he fumbles to grab and open the condom he’d set aside, clumsily rolling it onto his cock. When he thinks it looks right, he brings his hips in close to hers, making eye contact despite his embarrassment.

“We’re gonna… gonna go slow, okay? We’re both new at this. I don’t wanna hurt you, I just want you to feel good, so you tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Sasha draws her lips in and nods, placing her hands on Scout’s shoulders, shivering slightly in anticipation. “Okay,” she answers, and adjusts her hips. Scout nods back, then spreads her labia with one hand, guiding the head of his cock to her opening with the other. Once he feels it start to enter her, he closes his eyes, sighing in pleasure.

“Scout,” Sasha mumbles again, followed by a long string of Russian the American couldn’t understand, but it sounds good; the way she gasps sounds good; her little whimpers and moans sound good as Scout eases his way inside her. Her hands tighten on Scout’s shoulders, and she draws his face down toward hers again, whispering something beautiful-sounding in his ear as he finally pushes all the way in. “Wait,” she says softly when he goes to pull back out, “stay like this, just for minute.”

Scout opens his eyes and looks at her—really looks at her. Her eyes are closed, her lips are parted, her breathing is quick and shallow. Her hair fans out over the pillow like a halo, and he feels like the luckiest damn guy in the whole world to have found her, and the thought that she’ll be going back to Russia soon tears at his heart. But he pushes that out of his mind, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek again.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispers, kissing her cheeks and nose and eyelids. She breathes out a laugh, turning to kiss his mouth, letting their tongues tangle for a few sweet moments.

“You are most handsome man,” she replies, tracing the line of his nose from his brow to his chin, then up his jaw to his ear, stroking his soft hair. “Make love to me.”

“Yes ma’am,” he repeats, and starts to move.

They start slow; their hips move together as Scout pulls back and pushes in, causing them both to whimper and moan. Sasha’s legs clench around Scout’s hips, and she cries out on occasion. Scout tries to be as gentle as possible, but he can’t keep up a slow rhythm for very long. He speeds up gradually, watching Sasha’s face for any discomfort at first, but soon he is overcome by the feeling, moving as fast as he can. Sasha holds onto him tightly, her head thrown back and her mouth open in a silent scream as her lover hits a spot inside her that shoots electric sparks through her belly.

All told, it is only a few minutes before Scout comes, grunting and thrusting hard as he slows his pace, feeling Sasha clench slowly around him as she rides out her own orgasm, pulling him snug against her chest. As her grip slackens, Scout lets his sweaty forehead fall against her collarbone; his hot breath coming out in slow puffs against her breasts. Sasha’s chest heaves as she sighs, petting the American’s damp hair as they hold each other.

When Scout finally pulls out, throwing the condom in a wastebasket by his bed, Sasha starts to laugh.

“Was it that bad?” he asks, only half-joking.

“No, no,” she giggles, “was wonderful. Was very good, Scout. I was just thinking, what Papa would think if he knew.”

“Oh, god, don’t mention your father,” Scout grimaces, “all I can think of is him punchin’ me in the face for this and it’s kind of a buzzkill.”

Sasha raises her eyebrows at the expression, but gathers from context what he means and giggles again. “Sorry, will not bring him up. But I am very happy, Scout,” she smiles, rolling onto her side so they can face each other, “very happy.”

“Me too,” Scout replies, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, “happiest I ever been.” He kisses her.

“I love you,” she says when they separate, looking into his clear, blue eyes.

“I love you, too, Sasha,” he answers, and kisses her again.

 


End file.
